Memory Lane
Memory Lane is the fourth episode of the Second Season and the twenty-sixth episode in the series. Summary thumb|303px|Memory Lane Promo DAMON MAKES A DANGEROUS ENEMY — takes drastic measures to find out the real reason has returned to Mystic Falls, and is shocked when she reveals new secrets about what really happened in 1864. tries a new tactic to resolve his issues with Mason, but it proves costly. pushes Mason to tell him the truth about the Lockwoods. Finally when Katherine delivers an ultimatum, Stefan and are left with very few options. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast *Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood Guest Cast * Simon Miller as George Lockwood * Evan Gamble as Henry Trivia * Antagonist: Katherine Pierce * This is the first flashback episode in Season Two and fourth of the series. Also the first one not to be focused on Stefan or Damon. * Elena and Katherine finally meet in this episode. * Katherine has more screen time than Elena. * This episode had 3.2 million viewers in the USA. * Mason meets Alaric in this episode. He will interact with Elena and Caroline in the next episode. * Katherine recreates the first event of Miss Mystic Falls in Stefan's memories. Cultural References * Dances With Wolves - Oscar-winning movie released in 1990 in which Lt. John Dunbar (Kevin Costner), exiled to a remote western Civil War outpost, befriends wolves and Indians, making him an intolerable aberration in the military. * Pictionary - A guessing word game where the team has to identify specific words from their teammates' drawings. Quotes :Katherine: "It was easy to get inside of your head. Have you completely forsaken your nature? :(Stefan attacks Katherine who then pushes him across the room.) :Katherine: "Are we really going to do this again? We both know I could rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time." :Stefan: "What do you want?" :Katherine: "I wanted to see you, I miss you Stefan. Indulge me for a little while please." :Stefan: "Why are you back in town?" :Katherine: "Three reasons: You, you, and...You." ---- :Tyler: "Come on man give me two minutes. Alright, you can't keep dodging me. I'm freaking out over here." :Mason: "Tyler, what do you want me to say man? Yes I turn into a wolf. No it's not gonna happen to you." :Tyler: "How do you know that?" :Mason: "Because your not gonna trigger the curse. Your dad didn't know anything about any of this and neither did I until it happened to me." :Tyler: "How does it get triggered?" :Mason: "Ignorance is bliss. Trust me." ---- :Henry: "I looked into those attacks from the other night. It wasn't vampires." :Katherine: "That's good news, Henry. It means we have nothing to worry about." :Henry: "I'm afraid you don't understand. Those folks were ripped apart in ways I've never seen before." ---- :Katherine: "Have you not heard the words that I've said, I've answer that question five times over now." :Stefan: "Well good make it six." :Katherine: "I want what I want Stefan, and I don't care what I have to do to get it, my list if victims is a long one and I have no problem adding one more name to that list." :Stefan: "Come on Katherine, if you wanted Elena dead, you would have done it by now." :Katherine: "Still can." :Katherine (to Stefan): "If I have to, I will snap her neck like a twig and you know it." :Katherine: "Guess you don't hate me as much as you thought you did." :Katherine: "I don't want you seeing Elena anymore, if you don't remove her from your life, I will kill everyone that she loves while she watch, and then I will kill her while you watch." ---- :Elena: "What do you want?" :Damon: "So this is where you spend your time when you're not stabbing people in the back." :Elena: "I tricked you. That's not stabbing you in the back; it's using your own tactics against you." :Damon: "Where are you going?" :Elena: "I made myself clear, Damon. I don't want anything to do with you." :Damon: "Okay, see you at Jenna's barbecue." ---- :Elena: "How do you know about Jenna's barbecue?" :Damon: "Well it was my idea. Jenna went to school with Mason, so I figured it was a good opportunity to get to know the guy. So I asked Alaric, to ask Jenna..." :Elena: "Does Jenna know you're coming? 'Cause she's not exactly a big fan of yours." :Damon: "Well I figured this peach cobbler would be a good way." ---- :Elena: "What are you up to?" :Damon: "I'm gonna stick some silver into Mason Lockwood to prove he's a werewolf. See you at the barbecue." ---- :Katherine: "Bad day?" :Damon: "Bad century." ---- :Mason (to Damon): "I heard great things about you." :Damon: "Really? That’s weird because I’m a dick." ---- :Damon(to Mason): "I pegged you for the lone wolf." :Mason: "I’m sure I’m not half the lady killer you are." ---- :Stefan: "They were your friends. They were your family. And you just sold them out." :Katherine: "Without blinking." ---- :Jenna (To Elena): "I`ll be nice when Damon learns to keep his paws off you." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire diaries - 2x04 |Promo Pictures MemoryLane2.jpg MemoryLane3.jpg MemoryLane4.jpg MemoryLane5.jpg MemoryLane6.jpg MemoryLane7.jpg MemoryLane8.jpg MemoryLane9.jpg MemoryLane10.jpg MemoryLane11.jpg MemoryLane12.jpg MemoryLane1.jpg MemoryLane13.jpg MemoryLane14.jpg MemoryLane15.jpg MemoryLane16.jpg MemoryLane17.jpg MemoryLane21.jpg MemoryLane22.jpg MemoryLane23.jpg MemoryLane24.jpg MemoryLane25.jpg MemoryLane26.jpg MemoryLane27.jpg MemoryLane28.jpg MemoryLane29.jpg MemoryLane30.jpg doppelganger.jpg|Doppelgänger 2x04-Memory-Lane-katherine-pierce-16279873-1280-720.jpg 2x04-Memory-Lane-katherine-pierce-16279904-1280-720.jpg 2x04-Memory-Lane-katherine-pierce-16280273-1280-720.jpg 009.gif|click for animation 039.gif|click for animation dream.gif|click for animation dream1.gif|click for animation katherine pic.gif|click for animation katerina.gif|click for animation stefarine.jpg|Memory Lane katgeorge.jpg|Kat and George tumblr_lbqqvvP45R1qe8uquo1_500.png|Damon talks to elena Sentimental-Kath-katherine-pierce-18093389-499-282.gif|Click For Animation tumblr_m3lxdq8jPy1rusjpbo1_250.gif Stelena-stefan-and-elena-31289339-400-450.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-memory-lane-bts-photos-11.jpg Memory-Lane Behind-the-scenes-paul-wesley.jpg BTS-EP4-S2.jpg See also Category:Season 2 Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Flashback episodes